


All i know is i am on the run and go

by Merekyg



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Smut, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 00:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8944816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merekyg/pseuds/Merekyg
Summary: After killing his roommate Tyler is now on the run and go..or should he say BLURRYFACE is cuz he's the one who actually killed him.





	1. I have killed a man

**Author's Note:**

> I was hesitant to post this but I think(hope) it'll get a lot of hits ^-^

~~~~Tyler stared at the blood on his hands in horror.

"NO...NO BRENDON NO!!!!! I-I didn't mean to-I didn't even do it!!!

_Blurryface_

**You'd better run little boy.**

Tyler heard sirens and they were getting louder. He took off into the nearby forest. He literally ran for his life as he heard the sirens get louder and  _louder_.

_I have killed a man and all I know Is I am on the run and go._


	2. Once it was 7 years later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once it was 7 years later Blurry told me you better hide or you'll be sorry...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do love that song.
> 
> AND YES I KNOW IT'S 7 YEARS OLD BEFORE YOU HATERS COME AT ME....

_7 years later_

 

* * *

"Its morning already.." He sat up in bed. "Did I forget to set my alarm clock  _again_?" Tyler looked at the time.

_8:31am_

He got up and walked to the living room area of thier small apartment.

"Good to know that mark already left.." Tyler stood alone in the unusuallycold room.  "I...need to get ready for the day."

Tyler reluctantly walked intothe bathroom and slowly looked up into the mirror.

**Well hello there Tyler. Good morning.**

He hated his reflection he hated mirrors in general because he could see himself only as Blurry..

_jeez he should've never renamed himself **blurryface**._

**well you're not going to say Good morning back, rude.**

Tyler sighed and just got his morning routine done with. He had to look 'extra good' today because it was grocery day.

Every Tuesday that is. 

Sure he renamed himself after illegally leaving and  _entering_ the country, and sure he completely changed his look by shaving his head and only wearing beanies and black but he was on the run and go.

He was America'S most wanted..for 7 years. And he still is. Tyler wasn't taking any chances. 

_for 7 years_

 


	3. Pink hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler bumped into a man with pink hair..he was buff and pretty cute too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe it should be called yellow hair...

Tyler didn't have a job...

_well he did but it technically wasn't real to some people_

He couldn't afford a real job. Someone might catch him and then he's done for. Youtube was perfect for Tyler. Him and Mark would work together on music videos. Tyler loved  _loved_ music and he was making money off of it...

Once every 6 months youtube would send him a check for his videos-if they got views. 

_at least mark has a job..._

Tyler walked into the walmart and like everytime, the cold air slapped him in the face. He got a couple of weird looks from people as he walked with his head down to avoid eye contact with others and to start his vlog.

"Hey guys-no music today just a vlog but tomorrow I'll have somthing so you don't have to see my ugly face." 

Tyler walked and talked in other he camera earning more looks from people.

"Ow!"

Tyler looked up from the camera.

"Ma'am I'm so sorry!"

"Uhg! Watch where you're going!! You kids with all your new fancy tools-pay attention!" She grumbled and walked off.

"And this is why I don't like people...."

* * *

Tyler manged to get  _most_ everything on his list-that he didn't make. As usual he found himself in the art section staring at X-acto blades.

  **you should get a new one. I can't seem to find the other one i lost.**

"i-I don't think I have enough money to get one.

**well mark hid the kitchen knives from you**

_"from you Blurry_."

**you should get another blade-unless you want to be up all night looking for those knives again.**

Tyler shivered. He hated being up at night. He had already loss enough sleep from that one individual in this apartment complex who decides to play the drums at 3am  _every single morning_. They were pretty good too...

Just not at 3am.

**so you getting the blade or not?**

"in it goes." Tyler got the blade and put it in his cart then started on his way to check out. 

* * *

"Guys I'm really tired...normally I don't come out this early in can't focus-Oh yeah so I during my time recording this is bumped into this lady and-"

 "Owch!"

Tyler heard a bunch of stuff fall after the exclaim.

_Oh Jeez here we go again_

"Sir I am so sorry-" 

"Its ok." He gets on the floor and started picking his items up.

"Uh lemme help you with that." Tyler got down next to him then stood back up with some of his things.

"Thanks dude."

"You're...welcome." He looked at the man. He had hot pink hair,warm mocha eyes and piercings and a tattoo on his right arm. Tyler didn't stare-that would be rude even though people do it to him.

"You didn't have to help with that."

"I-I chose to...I bumped into you...I'm sorry about that..also."

The man smiled at Tyler. 

"It's ok. We're all a little off sometimes." He paid for this items then left. As he walked away Tyler tried not to stare at his butt (Oh but he couldn't help it)

"Looks like someone has a crush on a pink haired someone else."

Tyler looked at his good friend Jenna who worked at this walmart. They became good friends after he bumped into her with his cart, knocking over her Christmas display last year.

"Do not."

"Do too."

"What is this kindergarten? Do  _not_."

"Then why were you looking at his butt?" She stuck here tounge out and scanned his items.

"Real mature Jenna."

"Says the one wearing a mickey mouse shirt."

"...I ran out of shirts to wear.." Tyler grumbled and looked down.

 "Right. See ya next week Ty!" 

"Same to you Jenna!" Tyler smiled then took his items and left. He looked down and turned his camera back on.

"Well guys...that didn't go so bad. The guy turned out to be pretty nice..." Tyler felt himself blishing. "Um but yeah I'm heading back now.." 

He stared in between his feet at a card on the ground.

_what's this..?_

Tyler bent over to pick it up.

"Oh my Josh-I mean gosh!" It was the I.D. tag of the pink haired man. "Joshuah William Dun...I like that."

_Josh Dun_

Tyler liked that name. He liked saying it. He liked the way it felt on his tounge, like him Singing songs that nobody wrote. Or just Singing in general. Josh Dun was a song Tyler would like to sing. 

_Wait he needs this back!!!!_

Tyler found himself running throughout the walmart parking lot screaming out Josh's name like a little kid.

"JOSH?! MISTER JOSHUAH DUN?!" He found him pretty quickly, Josh being the only pink haired someone in the parking lot.

 "Huh? Oh hey there dude. Were you calling my name?"

"Yes. I was." Tyler smiles at him out of breath then holds up his I.D. "I belive this is yours mister...Joshuah."

"Wait...wha?!" Josh looked in his pockets then looked back at Tyler.

"Ah-"

"Thank you so much!!" Josh smiles and hugs him.

**LET GO OF ME YOU FOOL!!!**

"woah! Not much of a hug person-I get that." Josh smiles taking his I.D.

"No no-I am...that wasn't me."

"Wait it wasn't? Well it didn't sound like you-the voice was much deeper. Sorry to assume." He blushed and looked down.

"I liked that hug Josh." Tyler smiles. He honestly did. He felt and safe with Josh-somthing he hasn't felt in a while. 

"Oh..well glad you did....AH consider it a reward for finding my I.D...but no really thank you for that."

"You're welcome...Josh or Joshuah. I'm not sure what you go by."

"Its Josh. I like Josh but also people have called me spooky Jim...so I have all the names." 

 Tyler laughed.

"I really like your laugh..." Josh smiled.

"I like your hair..hot pink good choice."

"Oh...thanks most of the other guys at the police Academy find it gay and weird."

Tyler's heart dropped.

"Police...Academy??"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a wait. But heres long chapter that'll hopefully make up for it. I really hope this will get a lot of hits. Also thanks for 1k PLUS hits on 'this is not what your supposed to see'! You guys are the best!! ^-^ hopefully this will be like that


	4. Officer Dun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh could've had ANY job but no he had to have the job as a police officer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas! I think this will be posted on Christmas I dunno. Tell me what you got from jolly fat st.nick

"wait  _police Academy_?"

"Yeah. I'm a police officer..well in training. I'm just studying the basics before I actually get out there." Josh smiles. 

"Uhh yeah yeah." Tyler felt sick. He  _hated_ law enforcement. Especially  _especially_ police officers. Now this cute Mr.Dun shows up training to be his worse enemy.

"But just between you and me I don't really like it. I'd rather drum and do music related stuff."

"Ah..."

"I wanna be in a band one day."

Tyler lit up.

"I wanna form a band one day. Me and my friend we post music videos on YouTube.."

"Sweet what's your account name?" Josh looked into Tyler's eyes getting a little lost in them.

"My account name-and also the name of the band i wanna have one day is Twenty one pilots."

"Twenty one pilots?"

"Yeah."

"You want like twenty other people in your band?" Josh laughed.

"No."

"Then why is it called-"

"I get that  _a lot_ i don't feel like explaining right now."

"Oh.."

There was a bit of silence before Josh spoke up.

"Well I've really gotta go...don't wanna be late."

"Oh yeah yeah." Tyler looked down.

"Uh see you around..." Josh paused wondering what his name was.

"Tyler. I'm Tyler."

**YOU JUST FUCKED UP BAD.**

He instantly regretted that.

"Oh Tyler...I'm fimillar with that name. Every in the police Academy has to learn about famous murderer Tyler Joseph. Killed his roommate 7 years ago..."

Tyler stood there frozen. 

"They haven't found him yet. No one knows where he is." Josh's mocha eyes flick at Tyler. "I'm not comparing you  _to_ a homicide committer..I'm just sayin..I'm fimillar with Tyler."

"Right right. Ok..."

"Well..see ya around Tyler." Josh smiles then gets in his car and drives off.

_yeah...I fucked up bad._

* * *

**YOU DUMB ASS!!! YOU NEVER TELL YOUR _REAL_ NAME TO SOMEONE. ESPECIALLY NOT A POLICE OFFICER!!!**

"In  _training."_

**TYLER DO I LOOK  I'M FUCKING WITH YOU RIGHT NOW?!**

"No....."He looked down. "You're right.  I'm stupid. I have no idea why I did that." He buried his hands in his face.

**it's ok Tyler...well no actually it's not. You're going to get caught by the cops..more specifically _Josh_ probably. He'll tell all of his friends about you and then they'll get supsious...**

"uhg...i just wanna die." 

**that can be arranged...**

Tyler looked up then towards the bag of groceries. 

**get the blade Tyler. GET IT.**

Tyler slowly got up and searched in the bag looking for the X-acto blade.

"Ah..found it." He ripped it open then went into the bathroom.

**on your wrists Tyler...**

he angeled the blade and pressed it to his skin and slit his wrist. 

**yes Tyler...more cuts more cuts.**

Tyler felt tears flowing down his face as he slit his wrist slowly. 

**Tyler stop being a pussy. Just do it. I care what you think. You've gotten used to it.**

 

 Blurry was right on that. It doesn't hurt as much now. He made about 4 more long slits then ran his wrist under cold water. It would help with the bleeding and it would stop the pain-sometimes.

**that was good Tyler. But what you did at Walmart was _very_ stupid. You'll be lucky if you don't die. Remember I care what you think. **

Tyler nodded silently crying. 

_you care what I think...._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trust me..after a few times it stops hurting.


	5. 3am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not at 3am

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You kinda know where this is going

Everyday Tyler was left alone for 10 hours.

Yes.  _ten hours._

And with those ten hours alone you could imagine that Tyler would do the obvious.

Get your mind outta the gutter!!!!

Tyler would  _try_ to sleep in. Hence the word try. You would think that it would work but Tyler couldn't sleep with all of the daylight in his room. 

And at night it was better untill 3am when that specific individual would start banging.

Get your mind-outta the gutter!!!! Seriously that's your new years resolution. 

This individual would be banging the drums at 3am every single morning. Tyler couldn't stand it.

"I got like no sleep last night."

"You didn't Blurry?"

Tyler pauses.

_Oh yeah that's my 'name'_

"No...that same person that lives on the third floor  was up again."

"The drums?" Mark looks at Tyler.

"Yes."

"You know I've never seen him before."

"I don't think anyone has. He owns the whole top floor."

"I guess he paid everyone to move out cause he got tired of complaints."

"Well he has one more complaint." Tyler yawned.

* * *

"I'm going to bed Blurry...don't trash the place like you did last time."

"Ok."

**_that wasn't Tyler that was me_ **

"Night." Mark went into his bedroom closing the door behind him.

  _and once again I am alone._

Tyler didn't do much that night. He didn't go to bed untill 10:30 that night because  _Blurryface_ wouldn't let him. 

Meaning he would get only four hours and thirty minutes of sleep. After that person played at 3am, Tyler had a pretty hard tell getting back to sleep. Usually he never did.

* * *

 

_BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!_

**_FUCK!!_ **

Tyler sat awake. He looked at how clock.

"Three fucking am. Perfect." He groaned covering his ears with the pillow. 

_BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!_

"UHGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!! HOW THE FUCK DOES MARK SLEEP THROUGH THIS?!"

 Tyler woke all the way up and found himself laying in bed with his pillow on his head.

"OK..I'm dun..I MEAN DONE FUCK!"

**get your mind off of this Josh fucker.**

**"** i can't!! He's just so fucking cute!"

**Tyler he's probably not even gay.**

that shut him up. 

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

"ok I'm SICK OF THIS DUDE." TYLER got up from his bed and walked out to his hallway of the apartment complex.

"Ok I'll just ask him  _nicely_ to stop playing...or ask him why he plays at 3am of all times."

**Ok good idea. The first one in a _while_**

"AND if he-or she is won't assume genders-doesn't like that I'll let you scare the shit outta them Blurry."

**Oh yes this should be fun.**

Tyler nodded in agreement and opened the door walking out his apartment only in a jacket and boxers.

**you _do_ realize that you're in your underwear right?**

"yes I do but I don't give a crap what this person thinks. No matter who it is." Tyler walked up one flight of stairs as the banging got louder and louder. 

_this person is pretty good...if only they didn't play at three am.._

Tyler came to the door with the numbers that read 

_302_

"ok let's of this." Tyler knocked on the door.

The drumming stopped. He knocked again. The door unlocked.

"Um excuse me-" Tyler looked into the man's

**_Warm mocha eyes_ **

"TYLER?!"

"Mister Dun???!"


End file.
